1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods of producing printed matter such as newspapers and magazines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of producing printed matter containing direct-reading materials including text and pictures, and related materials including text, sound, and images, using an information processing apparatus. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method of producing printed matter containing the points of materials to which space on a newspaper or a magazine are not allocated, and positional information of an area in which the non-allocated materials are stored in advance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printer matter normally contains direct-reading materials such as text and photographs in articles and advertisement, but does not include audio or dynamic visual information.
In a case of a newspaper, for instance, the total number of pages is predetermined, and the amount of information placed in the newspaper is limited accordingly. As a result, many articles are killed during the editing.
Because of the characteristics of printed matter, a printing method in which a part of the print is made unreadable, but can be read by a special device, has not been employed.
The conventional printed matter has the following problems:
(1) Since the audio and dynamic visual information related to a direct-reading material is not included, there is a limit to information transmission to readers. Compared with a television medium, an advertisement has a smaller impact on readers, and a news report lacks a sense of reality.(2) In a case of newspapers having a large circulation and a limited type space, there are always articles which are not printed. The contents of such newspapers often become dull and monotonous.(3) For those who have difficulty in reading small letters, the conventional printed matter does sufficiently serve as an information transmitter.(4) Materials that can be accessed only by special members holding a password cannot be allocated in the conventional printed matter.
To solve these problems, an additional material including text, sound, and images related to a direct-reading material, should be converted into secondary data in the form of codes for high-density display. This secondary data is then printed on a page in a newspaper. Also, the points of the contents of a non-allocated material and the positional information of the storage area that stores the non-allocated materials should be printed on the newspaper. Furthermore, a part of the newspaper can be made directly unreadable, so that only the member of some special group have access to the contents of that part of the newspaper through a password, for instance.